O Ontem Que Não Terminou
by Dunkleblume
Summary: Continuação de A Garota Que Tinha Asas


O Ontem Que Não Terminou

O dia começava a raiar quando a polícia começava a deixar a casa amarela que continuava atraindo olhares assustados e curiosos mesmo sem os gritos que fizeram os vizinhos chamarem ajuda. O olhar cansado e triste dos oficiais denunciavam que algo terrivel acontecera ali. Enquanto a maioria deles caminhava rapidamente para deixar logo o local, o Delegado Oliveira e a legista Lynn não conseguiam desgrudar os olhos da jovem que se estendia no chão do quarto de piso branco, que agora parecia ter sido tingido de vermelho em pontos aleatórios. Um vermelho forte e terrivelmente vivo. Um vermelho sangue.

Eles não encontraram nenhuma pista a respeito de nenhuma outra pessoa que estivesse estado ali na noite anterior. Também não precisavam disso. Os cortes fundos nos pulsos da garota não deixavam dúvidas sobre a causa de sua morte: suicídio.

Também não encontraram nada de incomum na casa. Estava tudo completamente em ordem, com exessão à algumas fotos espalhadas pela sala, algumas facas caídas no chão da cozinha, umas poucas caixas de calmantes jogadas em um canto, um computador ligado e um celular caído quase na porta do quarto.

Os olhos de Lynn já estavam marejados de lágrimas quando ela deixou o quarto. Não podia imaginar o porque de uma jovem tão bela e, aparentemente, cheia de saúde pudesse fazer algo tão horrível consigo mesma. Mas o que mais a deixava intrigada era o estranho sorriso que a garota carregava nos lábios, mesmo morta. Como podia sorrir alguém que suicidara-se?

Enquanto a doutora Lynn saía para respirar um pouco de ar fresco e colocar as idéias no lugar, o Delegado Oliveira pensava em como comunicar à familia da garota o que ocorrera. Vizinhos haviam dito que o nome dela era Monica e que ela morava sozinha. Disseram também que ela devia ter seus 23 anos e que quase nunca saía de casa, deixando de lado a faculdade que cursava... Mas eles não sabiam que faculdade era tampouco o curso que Monica fazia. Era uma desconhecida.

Sem saber ao certo o que pensar, Oliveira caminhou até onde estava jogado o celular da garota e o apanhou. Ele detestava a idéia de ter que examinar o aparelho sem permissão e sabia que também teria de fazê-lo com o computador ainda ligado. Mas esse era o seu trabalho. Era o que ele fazia todos os dias.

Aparentemente não havia nada errado com o aparelho. Nenhuma ligação feita, nem recebida. Nem perdida. Tudo que encontrou foi uma única mensagem de texto de um tal de Rodrigo. Sentindo-se frustado e odiando-se por invadir a privacidade da garota morta, ele abriu a mensagem:

"Monica, eu te amo e jamais te esquecerei."

Oliveira leu uma, duas, tres ou até mais vezes a mensagem, mas não entendeu realmente o que queria dizer. O tal rapaz conhecia a idéia do suicídio? Seria um namorado? Onde estaria?

Continuando com a investigação, ele abriu a agenda, querendo encontrar um número de algum amigo ou parente. A agenda - ao contrário das agendas da maioria dos jovens - estava vazia. Continha apenas um registro: o do mesmo rapaz que enviara a mensagem.

Confuso, cansado e sem querer perder tempo, Oliveira rumou pensativo para o computador ligado da moça desejando encontrar ali qualquer coisa que o colocasse no caminho certo. Puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se em frente ao monitor, desejando intimamente poder estar em sua casa com sua mulher e seu filho... Já havia tanto tempo que ele ele não os via que ele mal lembrava de como era bom chegar em casa e encontrar Ana - sua mulher - sorrindo radiante para ele e Rodrigo - seu filho - perguntando como havia sido o dia...

Oliveira havia sido transferido da Bahia - sua terra natal - para São Paulo. Ele fora obrigado a mudar-se para longe de sua família, afinal precisava muito desse emprego para que pudesse manter Rodrigo na faculdade. Visitava sua casa uma vez por mes, como o combinad. Ele só não imaginava que seria tão dificil manter-se trabalhando em um lugar sob toda aquela pressão e longe de tudo aquilo que mais amava.

Nem percebeu que estava parado em frente ao monitor com os olhos marejados de lágrimas. Estava cansado, com sono e infeliz. Se não fosse o barulho insistente que vinha de algum lugar no computador, ele poderia ficar ali o dia todo. Tentando concentrar-se, ele começou a investigação. Abriu pastas, fotos, documentos de texto... Não encontrou nada que pudesse ajudar. O computador - assim como o celular - não havia nada além de Rodrigo. Ele encontrou registros de conversas entre os dois, mas nem deu importancia. Ele não perderia tempo lendo conversas entre jovens apaixonados. Encontrou também poesias trocadas entre eles, mas também não quis lê-las.

Seu celular começou a tocar. Ele não atendeu. Levantou-se da cadeira, deixando o computador ainda ligado. Seu celular tocou novamente. Ele continuou ignorando. Decidiu olhar as fotos que ele vira espalhadas pela sala mais cedo. O celular continuava tocando. Irritado, ele atendeu, sem nem perceber que a ligação vinha de sua casa na Bahia.

-Oliveira falando.

-Vicente... Nosso filho... - uma voz fraca, chorosa e terrivelmente familiar lhe respondeu

-Ana? É você? - Oliveira pegou as fotos nas mãos e olhou-as

-Vicente... O Rodrigo... Ele está... MORTO! - a mulher soluçava - Ele se matou, Vicente! Faça alguma coisa! - Ana gritava desesperada.

Completamente perdido, ele não sabia o que o assustava mais: a noticia ou as fotos. Seu filho estava morto. Tudo se encaixava perfeitamente. Outro suicídio. Era engenhoso demais. Rodrigo no celular. Rodrigo no computador. Rodrigo nas fotos em cima da mesa, espalhadas por toda a casa da jovem. Rodrigo, o mesmo Rodrigo, morto.


End file.
